


Purina 2: Electric Promaloo

by orphan_account



Series: Purina [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Love, Homophobia, Kissing, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypatia takes her darling Mina to the dance. It's not exactly a night to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purina 2: Electric Promaloo

“This petty bigotry will be swept away by the tide of history.” Hypatia’s voice was low and controlled, just this side of a growl. “The world is changing around you, and soon you will be a relic, lost among strangers, a pariah to your children. And I hope it hurts.”

The math teacher didn’t respond to the diatribe. He just led her from the gym by the arm, along with her date, and closed the door when they reached the parking lot.

“That was a pretty good parting shot,” said Mina, rubbing her arm where the man had held too tight.

Hypatia sighed. “I don’t think it hit home.”

“Do you think they’ll call our parents?” Mina asked, rubbing the fabric of her dress between her fingers.

“I hope they do. I’d like to see Mr. Mattheson try to justify that to Uncle Robertas.” She knew her uncle’s blow would land where hers missed. She’d seen him eviscerate grown men without ever raising his tone from ‘mild.’ She crossed the gravel lot to her car and sat on the hood. “‘Inappropriate behavior.’ God forbid someone should kiss at a dance.” Mina sat down and pressed against her side. “Like the straight kids aren’t swapping gametes in the coat room.”

They sat in silence for a while. Hypatia’s anger at the injustice was vented, and Mina’s disappointment at the ostracism was a quiet emotion to start with.

Mina nestled close, and Hypatia put an arm around her, draping her with her shawl.

“Do you think I should tell my dad?” Mina asked. “So... so at least he hears it from me?” She twisted her skirt as she spoke, crumpling the fabric.

“Would he take it badly?”

“God, I don’t even know.” She took a deep breath and thought. “Conservative religious upbringing... that he ran away from. But you never know what lingers in the subconscious. I’m his beloved only daughter... but that makes anything wrong with me a personal slight. I saw him punch a guy for calling someone a faggot... but I don’t know if that was because he thinks it’s okay to be a faggot, or because he thinks that’s the worst thing you can call someone.” She shook her head. “I don’t _know_. Why does he have to be so hard to read?”

Hypatia stroked her curls soothingly. “You may be overthinking this.”

“I’m not overthinking it.” Mina was curled over herself, knees to her chest and arms shielding her face.

“Would he hurt you?” Hypatia asked softly.

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “Even if he doesn’t, he could kick me out. I don’t have a job. We don’t have any other family. I don’t have a plan.”

“You could stay with me.”

“Your aunt and uncle might disagree.”

“Refugees stick together,” Hypatia said. She took Mina into her arms and held her, tight enough to hurt. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Mina wiped her eye. “Okay.” It was a moment before she got her breathing under control. “Mr. Mattheson’s a pervert anyway. He’s got stacks of teenage lesbians in a bench in his garage. Sweats over them when he thinks his wife isn’t around.”

Hypatia laughed. “How do you know?”

“His face colors when he looks at you. He straightens his tie like he has to remind himself he’s in control. He actually licked his lips before he dragged us out of the gym. I bet we’re his guilty pleasure. Or you are, anyway.”

“Only me?” Hypatia asked. “That sounds somewhat incomplete. I can’t teenage les on my own.”

“I don’t look like the girls in his magazines,” Mina said.

Hypatia frowned. “I doubt I do either. I’m certain so much hairspray would be toxic.”

“Kill your brain cells.”

“Dull my wits.”

“And then you wouldn’t mind someone like Mr. Mattheson, so it all works out.”

“It is an elegant system.”

They were smiling by now. It felt good to reduce a threat to something weak and contemptible. Something that slavered over porn mags and wiped its sweaty palms on its slacks.

“No, but you’re... you’re beautiful. You’re lithe and blonde, and you give him that cold look like you see right through him. I – I’d want you, if I were a filthy old man.” Mina laughed nervously.

“But not you?”

She shook her head.

“Good.” Hypatia pressed her face against the other girl and breathed, smelling her hair. “If he ever touched you, I’d kill him.”

Mina pulled back to look at her, curious. “You really mean that.”

Hypatia said nothing, but her eyes didn’t waver.

Mina nestled against her, comforted for the first time that night. The corners of her lips turned up just a little. “It was a good kiss, anyway.”

“Dreadful to have it interrupted.” And Hypatia cupped her chin in one hand and tilted her head up, like she’d done in the gym, and their lips met, warm and soft.


End file.
